Apa Film yang Kau Suka?
by Sheinna48G
Summary: Aku yang lagi enak enak istirahat makan pentol golid (goyang lidah :3) bersama Naruto didepan kelas sambil 'ndoprok', didatangi seorang cewek yang rambutnya 'sring' 'sring' 'sring', berkobar seperti lidahku yang kepedesan. Lalu ia bertanya "Apa film yang kau suka? Sasuke-kun?"/WARNINGl: GAJE, ANEH, GARING/ RnR?


Apa Film Yang Kau Suka?

Aku yang lagi enak enak istirahat makan pentol golid (goyang lidah :3) bersama Naruto didepan kelas sambil 'ndoprok', didatangi seorang cewek yang rambutnya 'sring' 'sring' 'sring', berkobar seperti lidahku yang kepedesan. Lalu ia bertanya "Apa film yang kau suka? Sasuke-kun?"

Genre: Humor/Friendship

Rated: MA++++++++++++ #jleb! Maksudnya rated T :3

Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

.

"kriiiiiiing..."

"okey, kids, silahkhan khalian shemuah ishthirahat yhah, jhangan luphah pr halhaman 203 bukhu phaket." Kata Orochimaru sensei, guru bahasa arab eh, bahasa inggris. Orang asli Amerika. Jadi, kalo ngomong kayak orang bule baru belajar bahasa Indonesia. Agak gimanaaa.. gitu.

"Sasukeee...! Ayo kita jajan!" ajak Naruto, dengan semangat berkobar sambil menunjukkan uang 5000 nya yang udah lecek. Kayaknya ikut kecuci sama seragamnya tuh.

"Hn.." kataku sambil membereskan buku.

"Kita beli pentol golid lagi ya!" ajaknya sambil menarik tanganku, mirip film India. Acha~

Sesampainya di tempat tujuan..

"lek, pentol 2000 campur, sambel 5 sendok, mboten kaleh caos nggeh?" kata Naruto dengan logat jawanya. Dia kan keturunan Jawa, buyutnya orang Indonesia.

"Acha~ kamu omong apa? Saya tidak tahu.. Acha~ Acha~" kata penjualnya. Penjualnya orang India pula. Bikin greget saja. Acha~. Aduh kebawa suasana!

"udah, udah, biar aku aja yang pesen" kataku sok jadi pahlawan #cieee..

"pak, pentol kayak biasanya" kataku dengan tenang, singkat, padat, dan gak jelas. Aku dan Naruto kan sudah langganan, ohoho.

"Acha~ sebentar ya~ pelanggannya masih banyak~" katanya dengan logat ciri khas nya.

"Alhah... cepetan, saya sudah laper pak, sudah 24 jam saya gak makan pentol" kata Naruto sambil merengek.

Aku yang tidak tega melihat wajah Narto eh, Naruto yang terlihat sangat lapar, akhirnya aku menggunakan jurus rahasiaku. Kupegang tangan pak penjual lalu berkata dengan wajah (sok) melas "onegaiii.. kasihanilah kami..*3*"

'sring' sring' 'sring'

.

.

.

"woohoooo..! hahaha..! hohoho..! Sasuke memang pahlawan penyelamat! Kalo begini terus aku bisa beli pentol golid dengan cepat, wahahaha... (tawa kemenangan)" kata Naruto sambil pukul pukul punggungku.

"hn..hn.." responku.

.

.

.

"ja, Sasuke, ayo kita 'ndoprok' disini, sambil makan jajan" ajak Naruto.

"hmm.. bolehlah..bolehlah.." kataku dengan gaya (sok) cool ku.

"Na..Naruto-kun!" teriak seorang cewek dengan suara alim, ya, siapa lagi kalo bukan Hinata, babu eh pacar Naruto. "Yow! Hinata-chan," sapa Naruto balik.

Kulihat disampingnya ada seorang cewek cantik, tapi kelihatan garang. Oh, iya, itu Sakura ya? Iya! Pacar sendiri sampe lupa, kukira pacarku Karin. "Sasuke-kun!~"sapanya dengan suara (sok) imutnya (ohoho). "hn.."

"kami gabung ya..!" kata Sakura sambil tersenyum kepadaku. *semeriwiinngg~*

"hn.. manut.."

Kami pun berbincang bincang sambil makan makan bareng. Kayak acara tahlilan gitu loh. Sampai akhirnya mereka berbincang tentang yang mereka sukai.

"aku suka film Teletubbies, Dora the Explorer, dan Spongebob Squarepants" kata Naruto pamer film yang dia sukai.

"idiiww, Naruto! Tontonanmu setiap hari itu?! Aku lho punya banyak! Gak minta aku aja?!" kataku menawarkan.

"eh, Sasuke-kun juga suka film kayak gitu?" kata Sakura yang lumayan shock.

"ahh, enggak, itu punya Nii-san ku kok, kemarin aku bongkar bongkar isi foldernya,"

"i..itu bukannya tindakan kriminal?" kata Hinata dengan loat ciri khasnya.

"ini pembalasan dendam! Karena kemarin Nii-san ompolin kasurku!" kataku tak sengaja membuka aib dengan tampang datar.

"bwuuhahahahahhh..!" langsung mereka bertiga ketawa terbahak bahak. Sampe kepala Naruto kejedot tembok dibelakangnya. Membuat yang lainnya makin keras ngakaknya.

"hahh.. kalo kesukaanku film _Ayah, Mengapa Aku Blo'on?_ Yang ada di tv channel 1890 itu lho.." kata Sakura sambil mengeluarkan aura kefilm – an nya.

"bagaimana denganmu Hinata-chan?" lanjutnya sambil mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Hinata.

"ngg.., a..aku.. aku.. suka film Kimi ni Todoke, First Love dan lain lain," katanya dengan wajah sedikit malu malu.

"waahh, Hinata filmnya film remaja ya.. Sugoii" puji Naruto.

"ah, eng..enggak kok.." blush! Wajah Hinata langsung merah.

"haha, bagaimana denganmu? Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura padaku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Film apa yang kau suka Sasuke-kun?"

'Deg!' Jantungku tiba tiba berdetak kencang. Berdebar sangat kencang. Keringat dinginku langsung bercucuran. 'apa yang harus kukatakan?' kataku dalam hati.

"oy, Sasuke! Jangan malah ngelamun! Jawab dong!" perkataan Naruto membuyarkan pikiranku tadi.

"..."

"kok malah diem sih? Sasuke-kun!" Sakura menggoyang goyangkan badanku.

"Filmnya memalukan ya?"

"ee..enggak kok!"

"tapi wajahmu pucat, badanmu bergetar, keringatmu banyak pula, jawab aja deh"

"ya..ya.. aku jawab!"

Aku melihat wajah mereka yang sepertinya benar benar penasaran dengan film yang kusuka. Takutnya, kalo aku bilang mereka nanti malah sweatdrop berjamaah.

"aa..a."

'deg' 'deg' 'deg' suasana makin mendebarkan.

"Maha Bharata~"jawabku seperti iklan Maha Bharata yang ada di channel kesukaanku.

Dugaanku ternyata benar, mereka langsung sweatdrop berjamaah dan dibawa ke UKS untuk diotopsi(?).

**-THE END-**

**Ohoho~ **

**Gomenne, untuk yang gak ngerti bahasa jawa T^T**

**Fic ini bener bener GaJe, garing, gak lucu, membosankan banget.**

**Tapi kalo suka disarankan untuk fav/review. Hehe XD**

**Sekian..**

**Bye nee~ =w=)/**

**Salam ramah SheINa48G**

**(Sheilla, Nana, Ilma, anak kelas 7G)**

**.**

**.**

**Review please? =w=b**


End file.
